bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Empire of Akir
The Holy Empire of Akir is the powerful, warlike nation near the galactic center and the current super power of the galaxy. Known for it's jingoist foreign policy and theocratic feudalism, the Empire of Akir or the Akir Empire, has consistently been in conflict with the multiple races of the galaxy for hundreds of years. Government The Akir Empire, or the Holy Empire of Akir, is a massive nation-state and current super-power in the galaxy. The Akir Empire is a theocratic, feudal esque society ruled by an upperclass of Warlords and Religious Heirophants. The Empire's populace is divided into many clans, which constitute a form of feudal government that allows the Empire to function. At all times in their "unified" history, the Empire has been controlled by a ruling clan, which gains it's power through violent upheavels and coups against the prior ruling body. As of the past three centuries, Clan Krieg has ruled the Empire with an iron fist and has been the driving will behind the unified Akir warmachine. Technology Akir technology is simple and rustic in comparison to the nations that abound throughout the stars. Due to a simplicty of culture, the Akir have never been known for their drive to advance. However, their ability to innovate in situations is without compare. Much of Akir technology uses Akirite, a material found primarily on Akir core worlds. Akirite is a highly magnetic, dense metal that has been used by the Akir for propulsion in space since the dawn of their interplanetary age. Coil and Rail based weaponry is common within the Empire, however it has yet to replace gunpowder based weaponry as the primary projectile weapon of choice within the Empire. Military The Akir military is based on the feudal levy system of ancient times, used notably by the Human populace of earth during the Medieval ages. Warlords of different clans will own vast swathes of land, each plot generally given to family members or close acquaintances to serve as vassals to the Warlord. From these vassal's land, the Warlord can call up numberless amounts of soldiery from the local population. Each Warlord in of himself serves their Clan's Lord, whom can call their armies to service in the event of Crusades or inter-clan warfare. The most powerful Clan of all is Krieg, the current ruling clan of the Akir Empire. Due to their iron grip of industrial complexes on the majority of the core worlds, Krieg is capable of arming massive forces for prolonged combat. This advantage allows Krieg to spend on many other valuable commodities, including training it's fighting force to the best of Akir ability. Unlike the majority of clans, the soldiery of Clan Krieg go to war bedecked in manufactured uniforms of matt black, armed with machined weapons of war. Weaponry Akir forces throughout the galaxy go to war armed with a vast array of firearms and close combat weaponry. The common Akir warriors fights with what they brought with them, usually a firearm and some form of bludgeon, blade or axe. Railguns and Coilguns play a large anti-armor role within the fighting forces of the Akir, akirite quite efficient for such purposes. Magnetic weaponry plays it's largest role in ship based weaponry, giving the Akir a fighting chance in space conflicts. Akir Physiology Akir are classified as Synapsids for their reptile like qualities even though technically being classified mammals. The average Akir stands at an imposing 3.04 Meters tall (10 Feet), with blood red skin, dark eyes, and long, slanted ears. Even though being abnormally strong, Akir don't tend to be bulky, most of their muscle mass being spread out instead of condensed in particular areas. Apart from being massive, all Akir have signature canines that are visible even with the mouth closed, along with large, blackened talons on both hands and feat. Their organs set them apart from any other species however. Evolving on a world barely habitable by most organim's standards, Akir have evolved very unique organ systems, having two hearts, three lungs, two stomachs, and a fused ribcage to protect the organs held inside. Each redundant organ is capable of serving a variety of other purposes besides their counterparts purposes, such as filtering out toxins, disolving just about anything, or producing enough adrenaline to keep an Akir going well after it has been technically dead. Philosophy Akir society and philosophy is based around the worship of Di'een. Di'een is the personification of the red moon that circles the homeworld of the Akir, Akir-Krieg. The great, moon diety of the Akir has driven their culture ever since the first Akir looked to the stars and thought over the vastness of it's great eye. Since the dawn of Akir civilization, holy wars have been waged in the name of Di'een by the many clans against their fellows to please the vast icon in the sky. And when the Akir went to space, so too did their need to serve their diety. On the word of the Tr'vels, the religious leaders of the Empire, clans descend upon worlds upon pinions of fire, cleansing them of their population to make way for the Akir. The Tr'vels not only call crusades, they also safeguard the traditions of the Akir Empire from heresies of the weak. Home Planet Akir-Krieg --Temperature: 23 °C to 96.1 °C --Length of year: 1 Lunar Cycle or 288 Cycles (0.75 Earth years) --Length of day: 1 Cycle or 68 hours (24 Earth hours) --Gravity: 2.1 G's --Mass: 1.2558 x 10^27 kg --Radius: 63162.8 kilometers --Surface area: 5.01×1010 kilometers --Population: 1,850,112,000,000. --Description: Barren Desert and Scrubland. 87 Percent of the Planet is covered by Scrubland Deserts, the rest being covered by a silt filled ocean. For most of the year, the planet is pervaded by endless heat waves and wind storms that tear up the planet. For about 1/10th of the planets yearly cycle, the Planet gets thrown into a wet season that drowns the planet in mud and slag. Currently, the planet has been turned into an Industrial Wasteland, with belching factories spewing out warmachines and weapons for an ever growing military. Category:Nations/Races Category:The Holy Empire of Akir